A sliver meeting!
by Sailor Swifty
Summary: takes place during the silver millenium. Zoisite and Kunite are in love.. and what dose a certain blond and aqua haired girl have to do with this.?


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon.. If I did then H/M and Z/K would have had at lest one Kiss in the anime! Speaking of them.. There is Yuri and Yaoi in here.. so if you don't like that kind of stuff then.. Why are you still here.. ?

OH! And if you think this should be M let me know so I can fix it..

The princess of Neptune danced with the princesses of Uranus. In the grand ball room of the palace on the moon kingdom.

Soon it was social hour, "Let's go for a walk" Haruka said. The princess of Neptune smiled, "sure" Michiru replied, the two of them walked outside, "Isn't that two of prince Endymion's generals?" Michiru said, pointing to two people.. "let's get a closer look" Haruka said, the two of them got closer, "let's take our shoes off so we can sneak closer" Haruka said and removed her shoes, Michiru did the same.

They quietly got closer, "the copper-blond haired one is Zoisite" Michiru whispered, Haruka nodded, "and the other is Kunzite" Michiru added, "I can't hear what's going on, we should get closer" Haruka said.. And the two got even closer,. Staying out of site behind a pillar in the garden; which was very beautiful.. They could hear what was going on now.

"Zoisite, you look so lovely tonight," Kunzite said. "you know we could get caught." Zoisite said.. "and…" he was interrupted by a kiss. Haruka and Michiru watched them kiss. "They way the kiss, says they are in love" Michiru said.. "

They are kind of like us" Michiru added.. Haruka looked confused.. "how are they like us?" she asked.. "we are both girls, they are both boys" Michiru said… "I thought Zoisite was a girl" Haruka said.. "really Haruka" Michiru said.. Haruka grinned .

"I was joking with you." Haruka said. Michiru giggled, "you are mean" she said then two put there shoes back on and were about to leave "someone is coming" Haruka said, "we better let them know" Michiru said. As the two generals were still kissing. They walked up to them, "And they said What" Haruka said causing the to two to jump at her voice

"someone is coming so you might want to brake up the love fest" Haruka said. Zoisite glared at them.. "Were you spying on us?" he asked and If you tell anyone you'll regret it" Zoisite threatened

"we wanted to see what you two were up too, plus why would we tell, me and Haruka are together" Michiru said.. "I didn't know there was lesbians princess" Zoisite said.. "be nice Zoi." Kunzite warned him..

A few days later, Zoisite in Kunzite's lap, Kunzite had slipped his hand into Zoisite's top, Zoisite gasped at the touch. "looks like, I'm not the only one who slips my hand into someone's top" Haruka said.

Kunzite eyes widen and he removes his hand from Zoisite's top. "how old are you Zoisite?" Michiru asked seventeen" he said.. "a year older then us, how about you Kunzite?" Haruka asked..

"twenty-five" he muttered..

'OH? A bit older, well I can tell you are in love, so age doesn't matter" Michiru said.

"I'm sure he prince wouldn't mind, plus we can talk with princess Serenity and she could get him to go with it. those eye.. Good for getting her way" Haruka said.

"Not sure what the king of earth would think about you two., the queen Serenity doesn't mind us" Michiru said..

Soon Queen Serenity came to visit to the king of earht. He walked down the hall with the queen Serenity. "I'm sure the marriage would be nice" the king said. Queen serenity smiled, "Then lead general kunzite has been teaching Edmion sword fighting, speaking of that.. They could marry the princess" The king said and put his hand on the door handle. "I talked with the two other generals about getting married to the princess.

I could not find Zoisite, but I'm going to talk with Kunzite now" he said.. Then opened the door, to kunzite starting to slip his hands into Zoisite's pants.. "HEY! WHAT the HEELL are you doing.." The King shouted.. Kunzite quickly put his hands behind his back.. Both were blushing of embarrassment

'um, sir you did say we'd have company" Kunzite said..

"What's wrong with you, that's disgusting." the king said "how can you marry one of princesses if you are screwing around for no reason" he shouted..

"It's a reason, I love him" Zoisite said.. He walked up to them "NO" he shouted..

"Stop" the Queen Serenity said and walked to where the king was standing. "If they are in love then, they don't need to marry the princess. Plus it's no big deal, The princess of Neptune is in love with the princess of Uranus" she said.. He just looked at her as if she was crazy, then back at the at the two generals..

"Uncross your legs you sissy" he shouted

I rather not" Zoisite said,,

"NOW" he yelled..

Zoisite uncrossed his legs..

"That's disrespectful, can't you control yourself" he shouted. Zoisite crossed his leg, "I sit like this most of the time because I like it.. And I was trying to hid it" Zoisite said who was embarrassed.. "I can't help it" he added

"Yea right, you can control it" he shouted..

"he's only seventeen, I'm sure he can't help it, and if he was older I'm sure thing would be the same.. It's one of those thing you can't control.." the queen Serenity said who seemed angry..

Zoisite couldn't believe the queen Serenity was on their side and was standing up for him..

"I sure hope your son is nothing like you, I wouldn't want some cold hearted person to marry my daughter" she said. and with that she walked out of the room and left.. The King watched the queen walk out..

He went to yell at the generals some more, but they had teleported away..

They appeared in a pool room, Michiru saw by and look up at the visitors, "oh? When did you get here.." she asked.. Haruka swam up next to her.. And laughs.. "Zoi.. Um.. *laughs* you.. What they hell were you doing before you came here.." Haruka said with out a straight face… Zoisite's eye twitched and he gose after Haruka.. Michiru sighs. Kunzite tries not to laugh as Zoisite jumped into the water fully clothed

Haruka easily overpowers Zoisite. "I got beat by a princess" Zoisite shouted.. "we are sailor soldiers too" Michiru said "plus your skill are not in arm to arm combat.. I'm sure Haruka can teach some moves" Michiru said

It had been about a week after the incident

"Son, your one generals is such a sissy, I don't know how someone who can look like a girl protect you" the king of the earth said

"Zoisite? He may look weak, but trust me. He is a good fighter" Endymion said

"Also, kunzite is screwing him, literally.. " the king said

Endymion blinked.. "they are in a relationship" he asked..

The king nodded, "you should do something" the king said

Endymion wasn't sure what was he suppose to do. Tell them they couldn't be lovers? How would that be fair? He got to have someone he could all his sweetheart? But then again his Dad seemed pretty mad about it. He got up, "I'll take care of things" he said and with that he left.

Haruka walked hand in hand with Michiru in the garden outside the moon place.. The queen Serenity watched from a distance, her daughter had found her love, and so have others, she felt bad for the generals..

Haruka then kissed Michiru.. "get a room" Zoisite joked.. Haruka just grins, she then spanks Michiru. "Haruka! Not in public" she scolded "So you are still alive" Haruka joked..

"the king sounded pretty mad" she added. Queen Serenity watched the four for a bit longer before headed back inside..

Later that day the prince Endymion talked with the four generals. "As you know my dad talked to you about marry the princesses, the ones who protect princess Serenity.." he said.. He then turned and look at Zoisite and Kunzite. "I don't know, what to say or do, my dad well you know what he think. I trust your judgment and I know it's like to be in love.. So as long as it doesn't get in the way of your jobs.. I could care less who you are in love with." Endymion said.

"Thank you Sir" Kunzite said. Zoisite grinned.. "Thanks Endymion!" Zoisite said. Endymion smiled he knew he did the right thing. Jadeite and nephrite looked at each other.. Not sure what to think of what just happened.. They didn't know Zoisite was with Kunzite.

Princess Serenity dance with prince Endymion at the ball. "you made the right choice" she said. "you think so"? he asked.. "yea, I'm glad I'm marrying you, someone who is nice and cares for others." she said and with that she kisses him..

"you know since the princess and prince are kissing, I think we could kiss too" Haruka said.. And before Michiru could answer, Haruka kisses her on the lip.. "I think we should join the love fest" Zoisite said. Kunzite grins and they kiss too.. Queen serenity smiles, at the display for the three kissing couples.

The end..

A/N: I think Serenity might be a fan girl of both Haruka/Michiru and Zoisite/Kunzite.. I know I' am.. XD


End file.
